1. Field of the Invention
This invention energy production and more specifically relates to production of hydrogen and heat from the controlled reaction of an alkali metal and water.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current price of oil is at an all time high. In 2008 the United States national average price per gallon of regular unleaded gas has risen to above $4.00. As a result, governments and companies throughout the world are searching for alternative energy resources which do not rely on fossil fuels.
One such alternative energy source currently being pursued is fuel cell technology Like a battery a fuel cell is an electrochemical converter which produces electricity at an anode and an oxidant at a cathode. Unlike a battery fuel cells can operate continuously as long as the fuel is continuously supplied to the fuel cell. Therefore, fuel cells differ from batteries in that they require a fuel to produce the electricity.
Hydrogen is a common fuel source for certain fuel cells. In a hydrogen fuel cell hydrogen gas is used as the fuel and oxygen is used as the oxidant. The product of the fuel cell reaction is water, an extremely environmentally friendly product when compared to emissions produced from the burning of fossil fuels.